deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jherii Gallo
Jherii Gallo is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. She is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com Jherii's sin is Pride. This mission is available in Chapter 5. Jherii is a vain, controlling and fitness-obsessed woman. She was to be a contestant in a women's bodybuilding competition until it was cancelled because of the zombie outbreak. Due to her muscular appearance, she is frequently mistaken for a man. She is also described as having gender identification issues and a bit of an anger problem, which may explain why she is so offended after being mistaken as a man. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide Look in the Mirror Jamie will call Nick about somebody at the Yoh-Gah gym during Chapter 4. Nick enters the Yoh-Gah gym, where he sees Jherii lifting dumbbells and admiring herself. Nick mistakenly calls her a man while trying to ask her to leave the Gym, enraging her. Jherii angrily explains to Nick that she is going for a bodybuilding contest and that nothing will stop her from achieving her goal, to which Nick replies that the contest was cancelled because of the zombie outbreak. Jherii then returns to the mirror and flexes, admiring herself, while Nick later flexes along side her. When Nick accidentally calls her a man for a second time, Jherii becomes furious and proceeds to fight him using a barbell. After Jherii is defeated, she walks towards a trophy stand in the gym, reciting a motivational mantra, where she accidentally pulls the stand down, crushing herself. Nick then flexes his muscles, mockingly. The Prideful achievement unlocks after she is killed.Dead Rising 3 Achievements www.xbox360achievements.org Personality Jherii may be the most deviating out of all the psychopath's considering the fact that she seems to be only pursuing a personal goal rather than doing something that could harm other people. In a way she may be the most non-kill type of psychopath as she's the only psychopath to die not killing anyone in Dead rising 3. However Jherii has a darker side when being called a man as she takes it personally to anyone which may be her most biggest problem if not any. It's also implied that she's insecure about herself given her reaction towards being called a man and her despair when Nick defeats her suggesting that her narcissism is compensatory narcissism rather than psychopathic narcissism. It also seems that she really wasn't trying to kill Nick as he doesn't want to kill either, she just wanted to prove she can beat him making her death more tragic then a waste. Battle Style *Fighting with her barbell, Jherii can perform a devastating 3-5 hit combo that does a hefty amount of damage. *At times, she will run over to a dumbbell stand and hurl the dumbbells towards Nick. This serves as her long ranged attack. *She can also simply toss a simple weight plate at Nick. This attack can be unpredictable. *Jherii can also charge against Nick with her barbell and if she is successful, she will slam Nick against the floor. Failure to move the left stick back and forth repeatedly fast enough will result in Jherii crushing Nick's chest and punching him. *She can also perform a spinning attack, where she will spin around in circles, hitting anything that ends up in her way. She also ends this attack by slamming her barbell overhead against the ground. *Jherii is narcissistic and may occasionally go to the mirror mid-battle and admire her physique. This is her weakness and will allow Nick to chain attack her. He can grab Jherri by pressing and , and can then hit her repeatedly. *Her attacks will do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage per hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *You can taunt her by saying "You look strong" when connected to the Kinect. Trivia * Her surname Gallo means "rooster" in Spanish. It also means "big man" or "tough guy" in a colloquial expression of the same language, likely a reference to her masculine appearance. * The logo on her back in her concept art is not present in the full game, but if you look close in her opening cut scene it is darker in that same area of her shirt. * Coincidentally, Jherii's voice actress is a professional female bodybuilder. * The battle theme is called Pride Battle (Blow by Blow) and was composed by Traz Damji from The Humble Brothers. * Even though she's only supposed to embody the sin of Pride (due to her arrogance, extreme vanity, and superiority complex), Jherii also embodies Greed in a way (when that's supposed to be Albert Contiello's sin) due to the fact that she was selfishly obsessed into winning the "Miss Gigantic California" trophy, and also embodies Envy as she wants to be better than Nick (despite the fact Nick didn't want to compete against Jherii, who Nick doesn't even know) and wanted to beat him in any way. * Her name is likely a reference to the film "My Cousin Vinny," as Jerry Gallo was one of the fake names the main character supplied to the judge as a way of burgeoning his credentials as a lawyer. *If you look closely at the blood stain on the floor while she is walking to the trophy case in the final cutscene, you can see that she leaves boot prints not foot prints, despite being barefoot in her cutscenes and battle. *She is similar to Antoine because both are looking for a chance of fame until the outbreak happens. When the outbreak occurs, they are in denial still believing that they have a chance at succeeding at their goals. *Jherii is a bit similar to Darlene and Ted due to the fact that if they are called a certain name they'll get angry. *If your attack connects in the right way, you can instantly defeat her by using one of the dumbbells laying around the gym. * Her death is ironic because she is determined to win the trophy and be the best, and yet she ends up being crushed by several trophies and a trophy case when she is defeated by Nick. * Her death also might have been a reference to the phrase "pride comes before a fall" since she forces a trophy case to fall on her after boasting about her desires to be the best. * She is similar to Mary Ann from ''Grand Theft Auto 5 ''since they are both very vain women and exercise enthusiasts who become aggressive to anyone who tells them that they can't win or tries to calm them down. Both women believe that winning is the only thing that matters in sports, both are paranoid and have deep sounding voices. The only difference is Jherii is aggressive and brutish, while Mary Ann is a more cunning "control freak" character. * Jherii shows signs of Narcissistic Personality Disorder (due to her grandiose self-image and extreme sensitivity to insults, in addition to a lack of empathy), Borderline Personality Disorder (due to her angry and often sudden mood swings, which in turn suggest extreme emotional instability), and also Intermittent Explosive Disorder (in her violent and aggressive behavior caused by any sort of provocation). Gallery Jherri.png|Jherii. Jherii-DR3.png Jherri Flexing.png|Jherii admiring herself. DR3 08 Prideful.png Jherri Attacks.jpg|Jherii attacks. Jherri and Trophy Stand.png|Jherii pulling the trophy stand onto herself. Jherii Trophy.jpg Jherii Dead.jpg Pride.png|Concept art. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Deceased